Long Lost Memories
by 0oFlourescenceo0
Summary: gasp Becky has another daughter other than Molly? yup its true and she works for don karnage! when she goes undercover, no one knows who she really is. Kit even gets feelings for her. will he still like her even if she's a criminal? read, review, and find


****

Long Lost Memories

(authors note: the girl in this story Rosalia is modeled after me tee hee ) J 

Prologue

A very happy Rebecca Cunningham stands in a doorway and waves to a blurry vision of her late husband. "bye honey!" she yells, holding a bouncing baby girl in her arms, "We are going to have so much fun today aren't we, Rosalia." They walk in the door and Rebecca sets down her young daughter down. After doing this Rebecca sits down as well and begins to read a magazine.

Soon it is night time and Rebecca puts young Rosalia into her bed. At about 2:00 a.m. Something crashes through the door. It is a figure dressed in black. He storms into Rosalia's room and grabs her. Rebecca, who has woken up, runs in front of him, "NO!" she cries as he pushes her aside and runs out the door, carrying a distraught Rosalia. 

Chapter one: missing her

Rebecca walked into the kitchen where Baloo, Kit, and her daughter Molly were sitting. "Hi guys," she said, "what's going on?"

"nothing really," Kit replied, "the mail's here though, here's your mail. He handed her the stack of letters as he grabbed another apple from the basket on the table. Rebecca smiled as she looked through all her letters, _Bill, bill, another bill, _she thought. She repeated this in her mind until she saw something that made her jaw drop. She stared at the envelope as her quivering fingers brushed over the return address that was written in deep red ink. At least, she thought it was ink. Her gaze scattered across the room at the three confused faces staring back at her.

"something wrong, Beckers," Baloo asked.

"no," Rebecca said quickly, trying to hide her fright, "this mail is just…something exciting!" She sat down at the table and opened the letter, as she read its content something fell onto the floor. It was a photo of a girl. She picked it up and yelled with excitement "it can't be! OH MY GOD SHE'S ALIVE!" She ran into her room and cried into a pillow, accidentally leaving the letter behind on the table. Baloo picked up the photo, confused, what was wrong with her? On the photo was a picture of a young bearess about twelve or thirteen years of age. She was beautiful and had a gorgeous smile. Her fur was slightly tanned and her chestnut brown hair was tied into two pigtail braids with pink ribbon as elastics. She had lovely green eyes that went up like a cat's. Everyone wondered who she was and why she was so important to Rebecca. They decided to ask her what was bugging her so much. They walked to her room and saw her asleep. Her cheeks were stained with tears from crying and she was embracing her pillow. Baloo gently shook her to wake her up. She sat up to see questioning faces surround her. Baloo held up the photo and Rebecca knew it was explaining time!

Chapter 2: Rosalia Cunningham

Rebecca told everyone to sit down at the kitchen table. "Now, you're probably wondering who that is aren't you?" she said as everyone nodded, "and you're also probably wondering why she's important to me aren't you?" When everyone nodded again, she sat down beside them and said, "Alright then, I'll tell you. You see, before I had Molly, my husband and I wanted to have a child very badly, so we did. It was a beautiful baby girl, _that _girl to be exact," she said pointing to the photo, "Anyways, one day while my husband was at work, he called to say he wouldn't be home that night, so I had to put the baby, whose name, by the way, is Rosalia, to bed by myself. That night everything seemed peaceful until someone crashed through the door! He was dressed in all black and he grabbed Rosalia. I tried to stop him, but he pushed me aside and ran out the door, carrying my poor baby!" she voice began to crack as she continued, " Now the man who took her is sending me letters and photos all the time. But there was a gap between letters so I thought she was dead, but then just today, the guy sent me another letter! She's alive and well. She's about your age, Kit. I'm sure you two would get along."

"yeah, I'm sure we would," said Kit looking at the photo. 

"It sure does feel good getting that off my chest," said Rebecca, "but I think I'll take a walk to cool off." So she went outside and started down the street to the park.

Chapter 3: Lia Stunningham

Don Karnage paced the floor. He tried to think of a way to ruin Higher for Hire. He wanted to crush the company into bits. He thought and thought until he got an idea. A wonderful idea. An Awful idea. Don got a wonderfully awful idea. He knew exactly how to crush them. "oh, Rosalia," he said menacingly, "today, you have your first bit of work to do." 

A young bearess came out of the darkness. It was the bearess from Rebecca's photo! Don Karnage had been the man in black who had taken her many years ago! "what do I have to do, Karnage?" she said, her voice full of hatred.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Don answered angrily, "Now, just for that, you'll have to do extra!" he laughed vainly, "Now, what I want you to do is go to Higher for Hire and destroy them, gain their trust and trick them into coming in this warehouse," He pointed to a map and continued, "I will have it armed with traps that you will build so I can force them to give the company to me," he laughed menacingly, "got it? Oh and your code name is Lia, Lia Stunningham. Only you and I will know you are really _Rosa_lia _Cunning_ham."

"But I don't want to do this, you can't make me!" Rosalia cried in response.

"oh but I can you insolent girl, I know where your parents are remember? I can kill them if you don't do this!" He replied.

"you wouldn't dare," Rosalia said.

"oh, but I would," he smiled as Rosalia reluctantly nodded in agreement. Upon doing this, Don shoved her out the door to find the Higher for Hire family, "And don't forget the plan!" he shouted to her as she ran off.

__

Meanwhile

Rebecca had been walking for about an hour now and decided it was time to go home. Just as she began to turn back she saw a girl sitting on a rock crying. Rebecca sat down beside her and asked her what was wrong.

"I was taken from my parents a long time ago," she said, "I escaped but I have no where to go now!"

"oh, that's terrible!" Rebecca said, "My daughter was taken from me a long time ago too, why don't you come with me, you can stay at the Higher for Hire household."

"HIGHER FOR HIRE?!" the girl said, "that would be great miss…"

"Cunningham, Rebecca Cunningham," Rebecca answered.

"Rebecca Cunningham? That sounds familiar you know, well anyways, my name is Ro… I mean Lia Stunningham," answered the girl (Lia, or should I say _Rosa_lia)

"Well Lia, I 'm sure everyone will love having you at Higher for Hire," Rebecca said. They began to walk towards the company's household, " so Lia, tell me a little about yourself."

"Well," said Lia, "I am a black belt in karate, and I am an inventor." 

"A twelve year old girl an inventor?" Rebecca asked.

"oh sure," said Lia, "you see, I have this mind bashingly high I.Q. and I get bored easily so I invent all sorts of things out of spare parts."

"that sure is interesting, you know, we have a workshop where we keep all sorts of spare parts from planes in, Kit knows where it is, he can show you," Rebecca said.

"Kit?" Lia asked.

"oh, he's an employee. He's about your age, you two should get along pretty well," Rebecca replied. They had been walking and talking so long that they didn't realize that they were at the house, " well, here's your chance to meet him, and everyone else too!" 

Chapter 4: Feelings of Affection

Kit, Baloo, and Molly were all starting to get worried. Rebecca had been out for an hour and a half and hadn't checked in since. Just when they thought maybe something had happened, Rebecca and a friend (Lia) walked in the door.

"hey guys, sorry I'm late but I met someone on the way back and we got distracted," said Rebecca, "oh, that reminds me, everyone, this is Lia Stunningham."

"oh great, another girl, just what we need, eh kiddo?" said Baloo to Kit, not noticing Kits dreamy stare at the young bearess, "kiddo?" 

"uh…yeah," he replied absentmindedly._ Stunning is right._ He thought.

"Lia here is an inventor," Rebecca continued, ignoring Baloo's comment, "I told her about the workshop we have, would you like to show her where it is, Kit."

"uh…sure…I guess," Kit replied, "come on…uh…let's go." He motioned for Lia to follow him. Lia grabbed his paw and held it tight. Kit blushed slightly as he continued to pull her down the hall. "Can I show you something? Maybe you could help me with it," he said quietly.

"Sure, I'd love to," Lia said as Kit brought her into a small workshop with many spare parts hanging from the walls. Lia looked around intently as Kit went to a drawer and opened it. He removed a piece of wood to reveal a hidden bottom to the drawer. Inside was a bright red ray gun.

"well this is it," Kit said as he gingerly lifted up the artefact. It looked as if he had been working on it for years.

"oh, wow," Lia said as he handed it to her, "you must have worked super hard on this."

"yeah but it just doesn't work right, could you maybe look and see whats wrong with it?" Kit asked her.

"sure, I guess I could," Lia said as she grabbed a nearby screwdriver. She carefully took it apart to see what was wrong, "hmm," she mumbled, "oh there's your problem, it's a bad connector." she took out a small metal object that was black from being burnt. "This one is so burnt out, there's no point in trying to fix it, you need a new one," she said, seeing Kit's face drop, she quickly replied, "but I know how to make one, I need a paper clip stat!" Kit rushed around frantically, looking for the paper clip like Lia had asked for. He found one and quickly thrust it into her paws. Lia bent the clip until it looked a little 3, then she carefully placed it where the old connector had been, "there," she said, satisfied with her work, "that should definitely do it."

"thanks, I appreciate this," Kit said.

"no problem," Lia said, "thanks for showing me this great little workshop." He smiled at her and she smiled back. They both blushed as they realized that something was happening, a spark between them was being kindled. 

__

Meanwhile

"why did you have to bring her here," Baloo complained to Rebecca, "we hardly know her."

"because, mister I don't have any kindness in my heart, she needed help," said Rebecca, "Besides you're just jealous because he's taking up a lot of Kit's attention."

"I am not!" Baloo replied.

"oh please, you hate it that Kit's taken such a liking to her," answered Rebecca knowingly.

"ok, ok, maybe I am a tiny bit jealous, but Kit's never liked a girl that much before, I mean did you see the way he stared at her?" Baloo said enviously.

"well, he's twelve now, maybe he's learned that there's more to life than airplanes," Rebecca said, "girls being one of those other things, you can't keep him forever you know."

"I know but I just wish I could keep him a little longer," Baloo replied glumly.

"Hey, cheer up you big lug," Rebecca said, eyeing his sad look, "if it makes you feel any better, you still have Molly."

"I guess, it's just that she's a…a…"said Baloo.

"a girl?" Rebecca finished.

"yeah," he said.

"well…oh gosh look at the time, I better go tell Kit and Lia to head to bed," Rebecca said. Baloo watched as she called to Kit and Lia to go to bed. They arrived soon and Kit went to show Lia to her room.

"I had a lot of fun today in that workshop of yours, Kit" Lia said as she sat down on the edge of her bed, "you're a good tour guide."

"I had fun too," Kit laughed as he sat down beside her, "Hey…um…I was wondering if…maybe you wanted to go to…lunch tomorrow?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Lia asked.

"um…well…yeah," he answered.

"sure, I'd like that," Lia said.

"you would?" asked Kit.

"I would," Lia answered.

"great! I'll…uh…see you tomorrow then," Kit said as he left the room.

"yeah I guess you will," said Lia to herself. Then, she jumped on the bed and sighed dreamily. Suddenly, something beeped in her pocket. She pulled out an orange mini-computer. On its screen, the words _remember the plan!_ were typed.

__

Oh no the plan!! Lia thought.

Chapter 5: The Plan Fulfilled

The next day Lia told Kit to meet her at the abandoned warehouse instead of lunch at Louie's place.

"why do you want to go there?" Kit asked her.

"uh…um…because…there…we can…be alone," she replied. Kit got excited at the idea of being alone with Lia so he didn't argue with her. Little did he know he was being tricked. That same day she had asked everyone else in the Higher for Hire company to meet her there as well. When they met her there they were all surprised by the ambush Don Karnage gave them. 

"hey what's going on?" everyone asked as a huge net covered them. 

"what have you done with Lia?" said Kit angrily as he saw the poor Lia crying and Don's feet.

"Oh I guess her code named did fool you, her real name is Rosalia Cunningham, ring any bells? Rebecca?" he said nastily.

"Rosalia? So _you're _the one who took her those many years ago!" Rebecca said angrily.

"Yes indeed I am," he laughed drolly.

"Rosalia, run now!" Rebecca said to her daughter.

"oh are you that dumb, she brought you here on purpose, she works for me!" Don said.

"what?" said Kit, " Lia is that true?"

"yes but he told me that he had my parents locked up and would kill them if I didn't do what he said, I'm sorry I didn't want to do this!" Lia said, "please don't hurt them, especially not Kit!"

"why especially not him?" Don asked.

"because I…I…I love him alright?" Lia said as everyone, including Kit, gasped.

"well, then if you love him then he shall be the first to die!" Don yelled with enjoyment.

"no!" Lia yelled knocking the string that triggered the booby traps away from him.

"you can't do that, you swore your loyalty to me!" Don yelled as he grabbed her leg.

"next time!" she yelled as she performed a perfect spinning back kick, "get it in writing!" she saw Don fall to the ground. She ran before he could get up.

"she's leaving us!" Baloo yelled as she ran off.

"no, I know she's not, I have faith in her," said Kit knowingly. It was a good thing he had faith in her because she would be the one they would have to trust most.

Chapter 6: Trust the unexpected

Rosalia ran back to the Higher for Hire company house and went into the workshop. She went to the drawer Kit had shown her before and lifted the false bottom. She carefully pulled out the ray gun and set it on the table. Then she grabbed some tools and got to work. When she had finished, she ran back as fast as she could to the warehouse.

When she came to the warehouse she knew she would have to work fast. Her friends were still tied up but were now hanging above a pot full of boiling water!!!

She watched in terror as her friends were slowly lowered. She snapped back into reality, she shouted, "hey Don, pick on someone with your size!" she turned the latch on the laser to "freeze" and zapped the water into ice. Then she turned it to burn and zapped the cord her friends were hanging from. It let them go and they tumbled to the floor. She used the rest of the rope and swung down to their level to help them up. "size of brain that is," she said, "are you guys alright?" before they could answer, Don swooped up in front of them, he looked angry. But Rosalia was too quick for him. She tied him up with the rope in her hand and zapped the pot, which was now full of ice, into water, then as soon as he fell in, she turned it back into ice, freezing him in his place, "chill out Karny," she said, then she turned to her friends and they left for home.

Chapter7: Hello Goodbye

Once they were home they decided to take long naps. All, that is, except for Rosalia and Kit. Instead, they went down to the workshop.

"um…I want to thank you…uh…for saving us Rosalia," Kit said.

"well, you can still call me Lia if you want Kit, it's alright with me,"

"ok then Lia…but…uh…there's something else I wanted to ask you," Kit told her.

"what is it?" she asked.

"well…um…when you said that you…uh… loved me…did you really mean it?" he asked.

"yes, I really did," she told him, "but it's ok if you don't feel the same way."

"no, I do, that's why I asked you if you meant it," Kit said.

"really?" she asked him.

"really," he answered as she ran up to him and kissed passionately. She realized what she was doing and pulled back to see a stunned and somewhat dazed Kit standing before her. Suddenly, he grabbed her and kissed her back. At first she was surprised, but then, she relaxed and kissed him too. She knew this was her home, with her mom and her soon to be, boyfriend, and at last, she was happy

****

THE END


End file.
